


Go a Long Way

by Elena159



Series: Superheroes of football [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: And belief can go a long way.





	Go a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> 超英AU，部分球员保留球员设

洛夫伦整理好了材料，关闭了电脑，同往常一样开启了Uber看一看有没有同样加班到深夜晚归需要搭乘顺风车的人。接近年尾快到圣诞假期的时候，整个公司几乎都在加班，包括他们在表面上“普通工作”的部分，比如最近在给他们的CEO克洛普的新书的稿子做最后的校对和排版，考虑到上次有家的采访里克洛普应下来要写一个紧急情况自救指南，洛夫伦想，大概过完新年，他们就又得投入新一轮的催稿校对刊发了。

是的，紧急情况自救指南是非常有必要的，哪怕仅仅是利物浦这一座城市，一天到晚都有很多大事小情，大到天上掉下什么不明觉厉的外星文明探测器，小到看完默西塞德德比安菲尔德或古迪逊公园球场附近在巨大的人流量中有几个孩子和父母走散了以后逆着人群往反方向挤，利物浦和埃弗顿这两个超级英雄组织将会处理这些大事小情——显而易见他们和这座城市的两个著名的俱乐部分享着相同的名字，但是到底核足球俱乐部谁先谁后或者是同时产生的已然不可考。公众当然知道这样的超英存在，虽然不可能每件事都知道的清清楚楚，以及在他们眼里这些超英们“表面上的工作”大概是足球俱乐部的一部分，而超英的那部分大概是两家的死忠球迷。

“这归功于我们这么多年的努力，一晃我和Gary在天空台都待了这么多年了，我这里有几张图——”

艾德·张伯伦发在ins story的图再次被挂在了卡拉格身后的大屏幕左侧，卡拉格甚至再次贴心地加上了应景的emoji，右侧当然是卡拉格白发不厌的内维尔Tbag照片，误入了一边给卡拉格过生日一边顺便开利物浦年会的加里·红魔死忠·退休前是曼联超英们敬爱的队长·退休后在天空台再就业·并且爱情事业两开花·内维尔一脸尴尬，刚从西班牙回来参加卡拉格的生日会的杰拉德非常体贴地问道，“你感觉怎么样，Gary？需要医生来治疗你的尴尬恐惧症吗？我们这儿有西班牙最好的医生。”

被点名的“西班牙最好的医生”阿隆索淡定地在虚空中画了个圈，这是西班牙系的魔法师最常见的魔法前奏，虽然不是阿隆索习惯的治疗方式，“你需要什么样的治疗？看不见还是听不着？”

“我需要远离你们这群利物浦佬。”内维尔有气无力地说。

 

洛夫伦走出办公室迎面碰上了刚来值班的亨德森，“那边看起来已经完场了，”洛夫伦指了指安菲尔德的方向，除却他们与利物浦足球俱乐部的关系，总部的大楼离安菲尔德不算太远，有时还能听到那边KOP们震天动地的欢呼，比如刚才，想都不用想就知道发生了什么，他们的11号前锋再次给他们带来了进球。“所以你是看完球过来的吗？”

“没有，之前有其他的事情，没顾上看比赛。”亨德森简单地答道。

“Adz会伤心的。”洛夫伦做了个鬼脸，亚当·拉拉纳是利物浦足球队的中场，也是他们的行动总指挥亨德森的男朋友。

亨德森接着问了几句工作上的事，年末还在上学的阿诺德、戈麦斯他们也快学期结束了，克洛普对他们还有些安排，过几天大概洛夫伦的任务也会减轻一点——仅指给新书校对排版这些任务，而这些年轻的超英们回来，洛夫伦仍然要提起万分的注意力给他们做支援、指挥以及保护。一言以蔽之，请关爱内勤爸爸们，谢谢。

和亨德森说完话，洛夫伦边看手机边往外面走，Uber客户端弹出了新的消息，想要打顺风车的人出发地点在安菲尔德球场附近，他的名字——洛夫伦深吸了一口气，那看起来像是他们的11号前锋的名字，头像没有正面，背影能看出来自埃及的11号标志性的小卷毛。

怀着被他最喜欢的利物浦球员“翻牌”的激动，洛夫伦点了几次才点击准了接单的选项，带着一脸不自知的傻笑走向车库。这个点安菲尔德如同开闸泄洪一样人流外涌，虽然他的客户选择的上车地点已经有意识地避开人群等待公交车、或者往市中心走的方向，但洛夫伦从总部过去仍然有些困难，好在他的客户非常体贴地并不催促，他们的11号总是这样善解人意，与他为家乡的付出相比，体谅被安菲尔德散场后的人流阻挡而不能及时赶到的顺风车司机又如此顺理成章。

等他小心翼翼地避开了人群开到约定地点时，洛夫伦已经想好了十一种见面语和六种赞美措辞，一脚刹车后车完美地停在了马路边沿，车门正对着等候着的乘客。洛夫伦从驾驶位看向左侧，一个小小的身影正走过来，他开口说话时，也带着一口阿拉伯口音的英语。

但他不是洛夫伦喜欢的利物浦的11号。

 

* * *

 

“我是一个埃及法师。”萨拉赫——洛夫伦现在知道了他的名字，确实和他们的11号非常相近以至于洛夫伦在APP上看错了——告诉他。

“是吗？”洛夫伦见过来自世界各地的各种具有超能力、变异能力、人造武器的超英或者超反，就算没亲眼见过在利物浦的数据库中也见过不少，对于埃及法师洛夫伦倒也并非一无所知。传说中埃及法师的数量并不多，每个人都持有一个权杖，在古代他们是埃及传说中一部分神明的原型，而在现代却不像英国这些超英们一样大多和公众联系紧密，反而更增添了几分神秘感。“我还以为你是利物浦的前锋呢。”洛夫伦说着，顺口哼起了KOP们给那位埃及之王写的歌。

“当我打开Uber的时候，我以为你是那位6号中卫，刚踢完球出来顺便体验生活做一下Uber司机。”萨拉赫不干示弱地反驳，“毕竟你们的名字也挺像的，不是吗？虽然可能他只会接送你的11号前锋来去梅尔伍德。”

萨拉赫说的确实是事实——有鉴于他们和利物浦队员们的关系，不仅仅是亨德森和拉拉纳的，他们所有人都和利物浦的队员们十分熟悉，关于他们的埃及法老和克罗地亚铁卫的爱情故事大家也都清楚——对如萨拉赫这样的公众来说，他们也是关系非常好的朋友。

“好吧，既然你是一位法师，那么你为什么还要打车回去，不能找个没人的地方开个任意门或者召唤什么坐骑吗？还是说埃及法术里不包含这类任务？”

“常见的刻板印象，”萨拉赫似乎在从包里找什么东西，“我们会法术并不代表我们的生活完全离不开法术，我们用法术是为了让这个世界变得更好，就比如说——”

萨拉赫说话声音骤然停止，洛夫伦注意着路况，余光看到萨拉赫低头在找东西，“有什么东西丢了吗？”

“我的权杖！”萨拉赫突然的惊呼吓了洛夫伦一跳，附近能临时停车，洛夫伦知道权杖对埃及法师的重要性，变道到内侧在路边停下了车，打开了车内的阅读灯。

“别急，先找找是不是从包里掉出来了。”洛夫伦说着，也帮萨拉赫翻了翻两人之间的手刹档位附近，有可能塞下什么东西的地方，“权杖长什么样子，有多大？”

“可以调整大小，一般我的习惯的话，大概有这么长，”萨拉赫比划了一下，看起来有大概有半米左右，“如果不是掉在地上的话，也不太可能塞到什么地方看不到，我想大概是掉在了安菲尔德——”

没等萨拉赫说完，洛夫伦已经打起了转向灯准备掉头，他们已经离开安菲尔德短的距离，“这个时间段我也不知道客场球迷散尽了没有，我尽量绕开一点，如果不行我们停在附近再走过去。我想就算球场里清场，他们也不会随便拿走吧，有可能会交给我们。”

“你们？”萨拉赫来不及说感谢的话，就被洛夫伦的措辞吸引了注意力。

“是的，我们。”洛夫伦点点头，“严肃地”模仿克洛普的口音念出了词，“我们是利物浦,不止于此。”

 

他们回到安菲尔德的时候，人群已经散的差不多了，内场似乎也清完场了，这样高的效率这让洛夫伦有点诧异。他们向安菲尔德的安保人员说明了情况，但是为了安全起见，安保人员也不能随意地放他们进去，总要先把情况向其他相关负责人说明才好。

就在两人焦急地等在门口时，球场里似乎有人朝这个方向走过来，接着门口的灯光，他看到拉拉纳边张望着什么边往这边走，“Adz！”洛夫伦招手试图引起他的注意。

拉拉纳看到了他们，于是走了过来，在他开口问他们怎么会在这里之前，洛夫伦抢先问，“你看到Mo丢在这里的权杖了吗？”

拉拉纳愣了一下，但很快地反应了过来，飞快地点了点头，然后转向工作人员，“是我请他们来的，放他们进来吧，有我看着呢，只是拿个东西。”

工作人员狐疑的目光在拉拉纳和洛夫伦萨拉赫身上来回打转，看起来仍然并不相信他们，但不知道出于什么原因，最终还是放他们进去了。

他们走进去远离了门口，拉拉纳才小声问洛夫伦，“你们在找什么，权杖？”

洛夫伦简单介绍了几句萨拉赫后，“是的，他们埃及的法师需要这个。”

“我明白，就像Trent他们需要魔杖一样。”拉拉纳陪他们走到了看台，“如果你们需要找我的话，我在更衣室。”

“球员应该早就走了吧？”萨拉赫突然问拉拉纳，“你怎么没有和大家一起走吗？”

“我休息一会儿，然后直接去找Hendo。”拉拉纳微笑着。

“Hendo是我们的行动指挥，负责我们有关超英或者无关超英的所有工作。”洛夫伦解释，“所以你知道我们和利物浦足球队的关系了吧。”

拉拉纳又和他们交代了几句，然后返回了更衣室，目送着他离开的背影，萨拉赫扯了扯洛夫伦的袖子，“我总觉得他很不对。”

“我觉得Hendo也不太对，可能因为他们看起来有点像冷战的老夫老妻。”洛夫伦正要问萨拉赫从哪里找，而萨拉赫还盯着拉拉纳已经几乎消失不见的背影。

“不，我不是说他的感情生活，我是在说他这个人，给人的感觉很不对。”

 

* * *

 

“如果你没有权杖，会怎么样呢？”从安菲尔德一无所获地出来，洛夫伦问萨拉赫，他打算先把萨拉赫带到他们的总部寻求帮助，“Adam刚才提到了魔杖，但是没有魔杖，他们的一些魔法也能够实施，他们管这叫做无杖魔法。”

“权杖是我的力量来源，”萨拉赫垂着头，“没有他我就没办法用任何法术。”

“我们会帮你找到的，”洛夫伦安慰他，“这里是安菲尔德，这里没有什么我们做不到的事。”

 

他们进入总部的时候，亨德森在监控里看到洛夫伦带着一个陌生人回来，“Dej？你怎么回来了。”

“看在我们刚刚在安菲尔德遇见了Adam的份上，你就不能等我们到了你那里再说话吗？”两人被电梯里突然出现的声音吓了一跳，洛夫伦不满地说。

“但我得提醒你，你没按电梯楼层。”亨德森的声音从电梯里的对讲系统传出来，“需要我帮你们远程操作一下吗？”

“不必劳烦了，谢谢。”“无法到达目的地被困在电梯里的”洛夫伦自己按下了到亨德森办公室的楼层按钮。

 

亨德森的办公室里只有他一个人，这是正常的，利物浦的习惯值班留一个人就够了，用不着所有人在这里开会，但又好像有点不正常，于是洛夫伦好奇地问，“Adz还没过来吗？”

“他回家了，我们刚通过话，他刚比赛完怎么会过来。”亨德森以为是洛夫伦的调侃，并不以为意。

“他是跟着球队的大巴走的吗？”萨拉赫抢在洛夫伦之间开口。

利物浦的数据库早在萨拉赫进门的时候就识别出了他的身份，加之明显是洛夫伦认识的人，亨德森可以默认萨拉赫来这里并没有什么恶意的目的，于是点点头，“是的，他在大巴上的时候我们就视频说了几句话，他总不会半路下了车又折回来吧。”

“但是我们在安菲尔德碰见了他，他说他要在更衣室休息一会儿，然后回来找你——如果他不是Adam而是别的什么人的话，”洛夫伦和萨拉赫对视了一眼，“我们能调出安菲尔德的监控吗，他总不能在更衣室凭空消失了吧，Mo，你的权杖别的法师能用吗？”

“不能，”萨拉赫斩钉截铁地回答，“每个法师的权杖都是不同的，代表了不同的力量来源，只有我才能使用我的权杖。而且我认识我们中的所有人，他们不会拿走我的权杖的。”

“那我们假设他只是拿走了权杖而无法使用，可是他为什么要拿走自己无法使用的东西呢？你说权杖是你的力量来源，是说上面有块法力无边的石头？”

“你们的魔杖不也没有‘法力无边的石头’，把每个部分拆出来都不能拿来当魔杖用，但组合起来就有能力了，权杖也是这样，他的力量来自于我们的圣殿，如果不能使用，拿走权杖除非是想通过权杖知道圣殿在哪里？但那不需要用权杖，并且没人能接近那里的。”

“所以说，”亨德森输入了几行命令，调取了安菲尔德及四周的监控，并比对拉拉纳何时出现的同时，试图理清楚现在到底发生了什么，“你，你的名字是Mo？”萨拉赫点点头，“你的权杖丢在了安菲尔德，可能被一个变成Adz的长相的人，或者其他什么生物，拿走了。”

洛夫伦和萨拉赫一起点了点头。

“你需要确认一下Adam的情况吗？虽然我们碰见的应该不是他，但十种幻形术里大概有六、七种需要将原型置于掌控之中的——”萨拉赫没说完时，洛夫伦拉着萨拉赫避开亨德森正后方，拉拉纳那边已经接通了亨德森的视频通话，他正靠坐在沙发上，腿上敷着什么东西，“Jord？”

“没事，就是突然想看看你——你的腿感觉不舒服吗？”

萨拉赫给了洛夫伦一个“你管这样叫冷战？”的眼神。

拉拉纳低头看了一眼正在冰敷的腿，“就是普通的赛后恢复，没什么特别的啊？今天这是怎么了，你看起来好奇怪？”

“奇怪吗？”亨德森注释着屏幕那端的拉拉纳托着腮点了点头头，“哦对了，你今天在安菲尔德，见到Dejan和他的朋友吗？”

“他来看比赛了吗？我没注意到，下次还是赛前告诉我吧，在KOP看台上找人可真不容易。”

“我会转告他的，早点休息，晚安。”

“最后一个问题，你明天早晨会回来吗？”

“也许，也不一定，有些很紧急的事，明天再说吧。”

“好吧，那，晚安。”

亨德森挂断了视频通话，控制台这边早已比对出了结果，去掉正常的那部分，真正的拉拉纳跟随着球队来到安菲尔德上场比赛之后离开这些，他们确实在之后洛夫伦与萨拉赫回到安菲尔德前又见到了拉拉纳，从更衣室里走出来。但奇怪的是，无论怎么比对更衣室前后进出的人，都没有任何问题，这个’“拉拉纳”看起来就像凭空出现在更衣室一样。

“可不可能是隐身？”洛夫伦提问。

“那他为什么会出现？”萨拉赫反问。

亨德森接着拉动监控录像进度条，洛夫伦与萨拉赫离开安菲尔德也被记录在了录像里，之后过了一会儿，“拉拉纳”走出了安菲尔德，在即将消失在监控录像的视野范围时，他在原地拿着手中的东西、黑暗处看不太清楚是不是权杖，在地上画了一个标志，然后再次凭空消失了。

亨德森截屏了画面，放大了地上的标志，问萨拉赫，“这个标志时你们常用的标志吗？”

萨拉赫摇了摇头，“我不认识。”

“我放进数据库找找。”亨德森截下标志输入了利物浦的符号学数据库，“可能还需要一会儿。

萨拉赫四处打量着周围，亨德森的办公室在高层，借着灯光可以清晰地望到安菲尔德。办公室里看起来像是某个技术宅的工作间，中心是正在做查找工作的电脑控制台，周围还有些大小各异的台式机与笔记本，背后的墙上甚至挂着一件以前赛季的拉拉纳的20号球衣。办公室的另一侧放着书架，以及书之间夹着的枪械——距离太远以及书架的磨砂玻璃的影响萨拉赫看不清枪支的型号，不过谁会把枪放在书架呢，特别是书架又不在身边，紧急情况下又够不着。

“那不是为了让人拿到的。”似乎看出了萨拉赫在盯着那边的书架，亨德森解释了一句。

萨拉赫大概能明白亨德森的意思，毕竟这个办公室看起来非常像什么表面不张扬但极其危险的地方，恐怕需要的时候墙上挂着的球衣都能撕开，里面喷出些氪石粉末来*。

“似乎有结果了。”洛夫伦看到屏幕上跳出了结果，“远古火星人的象形文字？这是什么？”

“如果没有直接的结果的话，数据库会给出可能属于的符号系统，”亨德森点开了远古火星象形文字的介绍，“但看起来也没有什么非常有价值的结果。”

 

* * *

 

直接的符号比对结果无疑说明了这个神秘的符号不属于现存数据库的符号体系，更深入的分析对比则需要花费更长的时间训练模型，是以萨拉赫今晚肯定无法获得结果。亨德森询问是否需要在总部为萨拉赫准备客房，被萨拉赫婉言推辞了，洛夫伦想起最开始是他在Uber上接了单送萨拉赫从安菲尔德附近回去，于是继续承担起了他的责任，留下亨德森继续值班。

回程的路上已经没有什么人或车辆，萨拉赫低头沉默不语，洛夫伦余光看了看萨拉赫，先开了口，“还没问你是因为什么来到利物浦，旅游吗？还是来追球队的？”

萨拉赫抬起头，似乎想到了什么，“大体上算是来旅游，不过在我来之前，我在罗马抛过一个硬币，它落在了地图上的利物浦上方，于是我就来了。”

洛夫伦握着方向盘的手一僵，“你是认真的吗？”

“是的，不过，”闲聊暂时冲淡了萨拉赫郁闷的心情，于是他也卖起了关子，“在我抛硬币之前，先知对我说，我应当来利物浦，这可以说是一种——召唤？”

“先知？无意冒犯，但你认识他吗？我是说，神秘学里可能确实有一些玄妙的沟通方式，但，你见过他吗，生理上的、或者说物理上的见面？”

“这么一说的话，可能确实是个问题，”萨拉赫靠在副驾驶的椅背上，“我们与先知当然不会见面的，甚至他有没有实体都不知道，但他的话一直都很准确。可如果这与我的权杖被拿走有关系的话，先知并没有说在利物浦要去哪些地方，我来看比赛也是临时有朋友赠了我球票，也差不多是临时起意——这次是真正的‘朋友’，我们在生理上、物理上见过面。”

“这样看来，最大的可疑点也许是你的朋友临时有什么事不能来看球？安菲尔德场场爆满，如果要不引起你的注意，混在安菲尔德的人群中确实是个很好的方案，但在具体操作上，对方究竟是怎么做到在一直没有引起你的注意的情况下取走了你的权杖？”

车内再次陷入了沉默之中。

 

第二天听到门铃声时萨拉赫还没有起床，洛夫伦的疑问在他的脑海中挥之不去，他打电话给自己的朋友感谢赠票，同时也问到了朋友有什么事情，不过是工作上正常的出差，一切看起来都没什么疑点。至于对方怎么做到在不引起他的注意的同时拿走权杖，姑且认为对方是个比萨拉赫更为强大的法师、或者什么其他敌对的任务，但对方要自己的权杖，究竟想要做什么呢？

他也许过于沉浸在自己的思绪之中，仿佛像最开始的时候，拿着自己的权杖，他第一次走进了他们聆听先知的地方。更年轻的萨拉赫像其他法师一样低着头恭敬地走进室内，眼神却飘忽不定。埃及的法师们把先知的教诲也叫作命运，对于窥探命运向来需要保持某种敬畏之心，对于第一次来聆听先知的萨拉赫，他的好奇大概压过了敬畏，先知，命运，是某个存在的人还是摸不着的实体？

当他们在聆听先知的时候，他们究竟在聆听什么？

当他们谈论“命运”的时候，未知、或者不管是什么，又给他准备了什么？

“集中你的注意力，”如同他的前辈告诉他的那样，静心，他能听到独一无二的、先知对他的教导，而此时他听到了这个声音，但却有另一种直觉告诉他，这个声音似乎有些熟悉，“你忽略了某些事情。”

德扬·洛夫伦，他想起了这个声音的主人，萨拉赫猛然惊起，伴随着疯狂的门铃的响声，宛如门外有一个已等了他几千年的人。

 

* * *

 

“你需要补偿我的好梦。”直到洛夫伦拉着萨拉赫来到梅尔伍德——梅尔伍德大楼，他们的公司以及基地所在地，与利物浦的训练基地共享同一个名字——萨拉赫的起床气仍然没有消减分毫。

“你到底有没有意识到是 **你的** 权杖丢失了，”洛夫伦着重强调了物主代词。

“我当然知道是 **我的** 权杖丢了，但是，我也在找了，用我们的方式——你打断了我听到先知的话。”

“好吧好吧。”拿神秘学毫无办法的洛夫伦只好顺手伸手揉了揉萨拉赫的卷毛表达不满。

白天的工作时间，梅尔伍德看起来多了不少人，萨拉赫暂时把对洛夫伦的怨念抛在一边，四处张望着，“这些人，他们都是你们的工作人员、或者说，特工？”

“任何人随时，”洛夫伦和迎面碰上的阿诺德、戈麦斯打招呼，“有些工作需要全职，比如科技项目的研发，但这里也是有不少正常的工作的，在这里工作的每一个人都可以成为下次行动的指挥、内勤、外勤或者科学家。”

“这可真的很酷。”萨拉赫不由得赞叹。

 

他们穿过长廊，走进电梯，亨德森此前给洛夫伦发过消息，让他带着萨拉赫到指挥中心旁边的休息室，于是这次他们没到亨德森的办公室，直接前往了位于梅尔伍德大楼地下的利物浦行动指挥层。

休息室里，拉拉纳坐在沙发上，正在听旁边的人说话，“……于是我和Hendo说了我的人类语言学研究结果，人类的语言模式具有某种重复性，也因此带了极强的可预测性，比如，我可以预测出Hendo会对我说什么话。”

“什么？”拉拉纳抱着手臂，饶有兴趣地问。

“我对Hendo说，接下来你肯定会对我说，‘Milly，能请你关闭这个boring Milner模式吗？’。”

亨德森从休息室另一端的门走进来，把手里的东西放在桌上，拉拉纳正靠在沙发上看着他，边笑边说到，“这可真就是Hendo会说的话，是吗？”

“什么？”梅尔伍德隔音效果都不错，亨德森在外面倒没听到米尔纳在讲什么，只是进来就看到拉拉纳在笑，“我猜你们正在讲什么 **冷** 笑话，所以，Milly，能请你关闭这个boring Milner模式吗？”

“这就是人类。”米尔纳在拉拉纳重新爆发的笑声中“一本正经”地总结。

洛夫伦和萨拉赫进门的时候，拉拉纳靠在沙发上努力镇静下来擦着笑出来的眼泪，亨德森坐在他旁边的沙发扶手上，手搂着拉拉纳的肩膀。洛夫伦看到拉拉纳下意识站住了，手臂挡了一下萨拉赫，好像要把他保护在自己的安全区域之内，萨拉赫轻轻握住洛夫伦的手，把他的手臂放了下去，用只有洛夫伦可以听见的声音小声说，“没事，那就是真正的Adam。”

洛夫伦并不怀疑萨拉赫的直觉，与亨德森和拉拉纳自然地打过招呼，亨德森小声给拉拉纳解释昨晚发生了什么，以及他把拉拉纳叫过来做个检查的重要性，拉拉纳有些诧异，“有人变成了我的样子放你们进了安菲尔德？这不太说得通吧，如果我没有跟队伍一起离开，这件事本身就很值得怀疑了，更何况是在里面清场的时候放人进去。”

“如果那个人，不管是谁，会某种方式的变形术的话，使安菲尔德的工作人员相信他说的话也并不是什么难事。”米尔纳为拉拉纳解释。

洛夫伦和米尔纳抱了一下，“欢迎回来，Milly，这次的检修结果如何，希望你的运动功能都恢复正常了？”

“非常好，还没到需要拄个拐杖的时候，尽管人们并不会给人工智能特意做个拐杖，直接加个轮子之类的大概是个更方便的选择。”米尔纳弯腰，做了一个拄拐的动作。

“如果有人要给你加副拐杖的话，我一定要把拐杖有多远扔多远然后再和这个人打一架。”洛夫伦拉过萨拉赫，“来见见我们的‘阳光与空气’，或许是这世界上最好的人工智能，James Milner——Milly，我猜你能直接识别出他的身份信息？”

米尔纳点了点头，“你好，‘埃及国王’——或者，潜在的‘埃及国王’。”

“那不是kop们用来称呼我们的11号吗？”萨拉赫与米尔纳握过手，问道。

“那是个比喻，但你——”米尔纳停顿了一下，在场的其余四个人好奇地盯着他，“埃及法术是远古时代王权的象征，据一些比较久远的史料记载，所有能够运用法术的人都出自同一血脉，又叫做‘王室血脉’，所以你们使用‘权杖’来彰显自己的身份，只是随着世俗社会几经变异，一些古早的资料遗失，埃及法师隐于俗世太久有些传统也就不再提起。所以基本上可以说，你确实是一位民间的埃及王子。”

“所以，在我下班的时候，遇到了一位埃及王子打Uber并送他回家，然后发现他丢了象征自己身份的权杖，并且我们对怎么找回来还毫无头绪，这可真是，”洛夫伦斟酌着用什么样的形容词来表达自己的想法。

“百分之百的21世纪童话故事。”拉拉纳补充道。

 

* * *

 

洛夫伦盯着萨拉赫在查找资料的侧影，阳光笼罩在他身上仿佛一层圣光，也许是在米尔纳的科普之后，洛夫伦感觉萨拉赫就是流落民间、想要寻回王座的王子，而这位王子在几个小时前，盯着一头凌乱的卷门，一脸睡意朦胧地给自己开门。

这可不那么高贵、或者圣洁，洛夫伦想，不由自主地露出了一个微笑。

“你在笑什么？”萨拉赫抬起头发现洛夫伦正在微笑着发呆，抬手在眼前晃了晃。

“我在笑怎么会有人这么傻，连自己有什么样的能力都不知道。你甚至是唯一一个能感觉到Adam到底是不是本人的人，而且在你失去了权杖的情况下。”

根据米尔纳的埃及法师知识库检索，萨拉赫对权杖的依赖其实不应该很强，或者换而言之，即使没有权杖，从理论上说，他依然可以施展自己的任何法术，包括他可以远程召回自己权杖。至于实践方面应该怎样操作，一则埃及法术多数是亲身实践教授，文字记录在案的内容有但是不太多，二则米尔纳即使知道一些文字的记录，他自身没有施展法术的能力也不知道该具体怎样做，所以他也没法在实践上帮助萨拉赫什么。亨德森给他们授权了接近一部分密级较低的利物浦数据库的权限，因此最近他们可以在利物浦的资料室查找纸质或者电子的资料。

“传说中的事情多得多，我们又怎么知道会丢失多少流传下来多少。”萨拉赫不服气地说道。

生气也不是王子的行为，洛夫伦想到，一瞬间他意识到，他似乎非常想挖掘出萨拉赫更多的方面，这无关乎他的身份，是法师还是普通人，就只是，萨拉赫自己。

这可太奇怪了。

“所以说，”洛夫伦撇开脑中杂乱的想法，“有什么结果吗？”

“似乎和有权杖的时候没什么不同。”萨拉赫关闭了数据库的界面，“这就很奇怪了，我当然试过没有权杖使用法术，但并没有什么效果。”

“或许是你忽略了某些事情——”

萨拉赫瞪大了眼睛。

“——我并不是在指责你，”洛夫伦注意到了萨拉赫突如其来的或许称得上惊恐的表情变化，一时有些语无伦次，“我只是说，不是——”

“抱歉，”萨拉赫的表情很快恢复了平常，语气轻松地说，“但是吓你一跳也真的很有趣。”

“我宣布我点的外卖没你的份儿了。”洛夫伦面无表情地回答。

 

送外卖的男孩子比他们看起来要小一点，一口苏格兰口音听得洛夫伦有些凌乱，“我要和Hendo说一声，实时翻译器能不能做个便携式的给每人配发一个，再加上各种英语方言的翻译。”

年末天冷，洛夫伦坚持给他带一杯热水，他摇了摇头，“我其实没觉得有 **那么** 冷。”

萨拉赫倒好水盖好瓶盖，顺手抱着一本刚在架子上看到的埃及的书走来，把水递给他——他告诉洛夫伦和萨拉赫自己的名字是Andy，他谢过了两人，目光定在了萨拉赫怀里的书的封面上，“这是那本讲古埃及的图腾与传说中的埃及法术的关系的书？”

萨拉赫点了点头，洛夫伦好奇地问，“你看得懂阿拉伯文？”

“我是学语言学的，恰巧毕业论文在研究古埃及的文字和神秘学关系，不过我承认写毕业论文可没有简直送外卖有意思你。”

好吧，语言学救不了你的口音，洛夫伦腹诽。

不过萨拉赫感兴趣的点显然有所不同，“你感觉到自己有所不同吗？我是说，异于常人的地方？”

Andy歪着头想了想，“或许比别人更有体力？一起兼职的朋友总是这么说我的。”

“那大概就是这样，”萨拉赫上下看着他，“这大概不是你的体力好，这是你的超能力。”

 

* * *

 

“你到底是怎么想的？”Andy去继续他的兼职送外卖后，洛夫伦提高了声音问萨拉赫，“我们花了整个上午在这里研究你到底要怎么做到在没有权杖的情况下使用你的法术，现在还基本没有什么结果，你竟然直接和Andy约好了晚上来测试他的超能力，你究竟在想什么？”

“放松，放松，Dej，”萨拉赫把书放在一边避免饮料洒上去，顺手给洛夫伦的插了根习惯，“平静一点，现在是午饭时间，你需要我给你找一块巧克力吗，我听说巧克力还是不错的镇静安慰效果的。”

“你到底有没有计划，至少也应该和Hendo或者Milly说一声吧——”

洛夫伦的话还没有说完，就被萨拉赫很干脆地打断了，“没有，再说了，Hendo也需要吃午饭吧，Milly大概不需要？拜托，AI也是有AI权的，总要让人家有午休的时间吧。”萨拉赫把洛夫伦面前的外卖盒子打开，“吃饭，不管要解决什么问题，总要先把午饭吃完再说。”

怀着“我还不是为你操碎了心”的愤懑，洛夫伦拿起叉子，狠狠地叉了几下面前的鸡肉，而萨拉赫依然毫无自觉地搅拌着意面，饶有兴致地打量着洛夫伦的表情，“生着气吃饭是容易消化不良的。”

洛夫伦翻了个白眼，“跟你吃饭可真累。”

 

快到傍晚的指挥中心只剩下了米尔纳，亨德森熬了一晚值班，到中午拉拉纳的身体检查完成后，便和他一起回了家。指挥中心在没有外勤任务时也在做一些日常活动的监控，以及正在进行的、例如关于那个偷走萨拉赫权杖的人留下的符号的符号分析。

“Ox，”刚调来利物浦研发组的张伯伦进来时，米尔纳刚指挥把新研发出来的质能转化实验仪器挪到户外测试区，准备不久后的第一次试验，和张伯伦打过招呼，米尔纳问道，“有什么事吗？”

“我们那边项目要在服务器上跑一会儿，过来看看有没有什么任务可以释放一会儿资源让我们用一下。张伯伦走到计算机前，“你们这是在训练还是测试什么，中间结果有个利弗鸟的标志——”

“什么？”米尔纳走到张伯伦旁边，调出了符号分割中的一组结果，一个利弗鸟清晰地显示在屏幕上，“怎么会这样。”米尔纳摇摇头，调出计算机中的通讯系统，输入了一组代码。

张伯伦看看米尔纳，看看通讯系统中的代码，他认出了米尔纳是在给亨德森拨号。

“Milly？”稍等了片刻，拉拉纳刻意压低的声音传来。

“Adz，Hendo在你身边吗？”

“还在睡着，有事吗？”

“之前在做的符号分析有了一点结果，需要他过来一下。”

拉拉纳知道事情始末，自然不用米尔纳过多的解释，“好，我一会儿把他送过去。”

 

亨德森从拉拉纳那里听到符号分析有了结果，清醒了收拾好了自己，准备开车时却被拉拉纳拦住了，“我来开吧，”他示意亨德森往左边坐，“这边过去还有一段距离，你再睡一会儿。”

亨德森坐在副驾驶的位置，车发动后倦意又再次袭来，他左臂撑着车门，努力使自己保持清醒，“我们还没来得及聊聊昨天的事。”

他们有很多需要聊聊的，比如拉拉纳邀请他去看昨天那场比赛但他以有事为借口推辞了，有关萨拉赫和他丢失的权杖，为什么在所有人中会选择变成拉拉纳，他们在回去的路上一路无话，回家后亨德森几乎直接靠在沙发上昏昏欲睡，被拉拉纳硬拖着吃了午饭才继续他的午觉。

并不太困的拉拉纳躺在他的身边，伸手摆弄着亨德森的短发，这两天发生了太多事，但可能不只是这两天发生的，他们大概习惯了一个随着球队主场客场四处征战，一个平常时不时早晚作息颠倒不平常起来几乎无休的工作，一同在家时几乎也是一个在恢复一个在休息，这几乎超越了他们本可能正处于的心理上的倦怠期，更给不了过多的时间思考这种状态到底是良性的或是恶性的。

“我们会聊的，但不是现在。”

 

“系统把整个符号做了几种方式的分割分析，其中的一种，”米尔纳调出了结果，一只利弗鸟与他们身后墙上的标志遥遥相望，“是这个。”

“这也许是个巧合，”亨德森皱眉盯着屏幕，拉拉纳在前后来回看着，似乎在比较两者的异同，“如果把图像分割出一个利弗鸟，那剩下的部分是否是一个有意义的结果？”

米尔纳输入了几行命令，另一种标志出现在屏幕上，“不像是一种常见的符号标志，但是，”系统的一些判定结论密密麻麻地显示出来，“这个标志有极大可能性属于一种古埃及的符号体系，这带来了另一种可能。”

亨德森与米尔纳对视了一眼，“我们需要告诉Mo。”

米尔纳点了点头，警报系统突然的响起打断了他们的谈话，米尔纳查看警报来源，“Dej？你们在做什么？”

 

* * *

 

在洛夫伦、以及路上正好碰到跟过来凑热闹的阿诺德的帮助下，很快做好了户外测试的准备，罗伯逊和萨拉赫则在一边盯着一个大型器材看，“这是什么？”萨拉赫问，“看起来就很邪恶。”

“质能转化仪，估计中午刚挪过来的。”洛夫伦看了一眼，“别动它，我倒是没见过它的实验室测试，但我们研发组有个小伙子最近承包了联合测试的沟通，把要做联合测试的项目挨个做了个提示视频，这个看起来还是有点危险的。”

“那我们是不是要离它远一点？”罗伯逊后退了几步，观察着四周，“不过这样会离走廊会太近了。”

“别担心，”阿诺德拿着手里的控制设备，按了几个键，罗伯逊身后的透明挡板立起了一半又停了下来，“这里有不止一层紧急情况阻挡隔板，我们用一层基础的基本就够用了。而且为了安全起见，这里离最近的办公地点也有不少的安全距离的。”

 

“所以我们怎么开始？”阿诺德提问，三人齐齐看向了萨拉赫。

萨拉赫想了想，“通常来说，与能量相关的能力无外乎获取、对抗、转化、存储这类的，大概我们可以一样一样测试一下。”萨拉赫绕着场地周围比划了一下，“Andy，你最快能跑到多快？”

罗伯逊现场沿着萨拉赫比划的路线跑了一圈，洛夫伦看了看时间，“如果你去参加奥运会的话足够破记录了，并且大概不会被发现超能力。”

“也就是说，看起来像是普通人能跑到的速度。”萨拉赫凑过去看了一眼，“还能更快吗？不过你先歇一歇。”

“事实上我没觉得累，或许这才是超能力？能跑但不会很累？”罗伯逊看起来也确实不像刚冲刺跑过的样子。

“我们可以先测试别的，”阿诺德抽出了自己的魔杖，“一般的寓言故事里，不是说，要在特殊环境下才能激发出潜能，或者你要想着自己能做到，比如试一试现场产生能量。”

“你的物理学老师应该给你个不及格，能量是能凭空生成的吗？”罗伯逊吐槽回去。

“那总要解释你身体里的能量吧，你总不能凭空跑这么远。”

“这是个关键，”萨拉赫手里转了个圈，“你一定能吸收什么能量，比如说，”他的指尖产生了一点光亮，“我从你身边试一下。”

一道白光从罗伯逊身侧向地下划过，但就在接近罗伯逊时，罗伯逊下意识闪了闪身，那道光却拐了弯要折回去，萨拉赫想要停下来，但还对无权杖的能力应用还不熟悉，一时失了手，白光反而加大了力道，眼看要冲着自己回来，阿诺德举起魔杖试图与萨拉赫这道神秘的白光对抗，洛夫伦一把把萨拉赫拉到自己身边——这改变了萨拉赫法力的路线，罗伯逊面对萨拉赫迎面而来的“攻击”灵光乍现，伸手用自己的力量挡开了攻击，一道白光在罗伯逊的能量屏障前被反射到了其他方向，比如——

在萨拉赫身后，那台新的质能转化仪缓缓启动，开始运转。

萨拉赫终于控制住了自己的法力，洛夫伦扶着他，“你能够摆脱权杖使用自己的法力了！”

可萨拉赫看起来并不高兴，“还差得很远，差点酿成事故。”

另一边的罗伯逊被冲到地上，阿诺德收起魔杖去扶他，“你感觉怎样？”

“还好，”罗伯逊感觉哪里有声响动，四处看了看，指着前面的质能转化仪，“它在做什么？”

 

仪器启动同时惊动了研发中心的监控、以及米尔纳，张伯伦出来看情况时迎面遇上了亨德森、米尔纳、以及跟过来的拉拉纳，“我们已经远程对仪器做了一些设置了，但是我们不能终止实验进程，”张伯伦说着研发处的先行处理，“这是个链式反应，需要足够的能量启动，但是启动后就可以自发地提供接下来反应需要的能量了，我们停止不了，并且里面短时间内积聚了大量的能量，这很危险。”

“更糟糕的消息，”米尔纳随时接收者研发中心的消息，“里面烧断了不少电子器件，研发中心现在不能远程操作了，只能人工操作。”

“把场地的应急处理等级设为最高，还有，”亨德森看了看周围，“这附近没有固定办公点，但保不准有谁因为临时实验在这附近，通知这周围如果有人的话暂时离开，危机解除后再回来。”然后回头对拉拉纳说，“Adz，这里危险，你先回我办公室那里等一等，我一会儿就回去。”

拉拉纳想说什么，但最终还是一声不吭地跟着亨德森。亨德森现在也没法把他带走，只能先过去看看情况。

洛夫伦和萨拉赫让两个年轻人在后面等着，想走近了看看情况，但没等走近就被一阵强风挡着靠不过去，他们四周的透明挡板也在抖动，首先受力的挡板已经有了裂痕“你们先离开这里。”洛夫伦向后面喊话。

“你们在这里做什么？”亨德森他们走了进来，也被强风顶得靠在一边，”Dej，Mo，你们别靠近那边。”

“我们，我们想做个测试，不小心打到那台仪器，他就自己启动了起来。”

“你们是用了多大的力气？”张伯伦瞪大了眼睛。

“先别管怎么启动了，这台仪器非正常启动后，里面反应的能量就聚在那里吗？”

“研发中心已经打开了一部分排放，设计上就是大功率风扇运转，就导致了现在这样，”几面挡板碎裂刮到了地上，他们不敢再靠近挡板，“风扇能降温，但是对于核心的高温还不够，仪器随时可能着火或者爆炸。”

“我们能手动关闭吗？”

“可以，但现在不能关闭，如果仪器是启动的，可能还在我们的掌握之内，如果关闭了，就只能任由里面自己进行反应了，所以我们一开始没有直接把仪器关闭。”

“或许我们可以拉下那个开关，”米尔纳接到了研发中心的消息，示意亨德森，“原料区没有用完，隔断剩余原料或许能让他停下，我先去看看。”

米尔纳往过去没走了几步，突然倒在了地上，离得近的萨拉赫和洛夫伦查看他的情况，“这仪器的电磁干扰太强了，影响了Milly。”

“你们带着Milly回来，我去看看。”亨德森往过走，在越来越高的风力影响下，甚至走过去变成了一件看起来不可能完成的任务。

罗伯逊突然站起来，“让我试试。”他迎着风，他可以将一部分能量转化为自己所用，形成屏障慢慢向前推，这帮亨德森减轻了不少阻挡，洛夫伦拽着米尔纳往后退，萨拉赫起身帮罗伯逊，但当他快走近仪器时，仪器几台风扇突然脱落，扇叶借着风力四处砸开，萨拉赫勉力挡住了绝大部分扇叶，但仍有一些朝着亨德森砸去。

“Jordan！”拉拉纳顾不上阿诺德和张伯伦在后面喊他，往亨德森身边跑。亨德森肩膀被砸了一下暂时起不了身，想阻止拉拉纳有心无力。风扇脱落后强风也渐渐小了下来，张伯伦看了看仪器，“不好，没有降温的部件仪器会很危险。”

拉拉纳想扶亨德森起来，仪器在一旁发出嗡鸣声，似乎昭示着某种不祥之兆。拉拉纳抬头看了一眼仪器，又看了看身旁的亨德森，扑过去拉下来米尔纳提到的开关。电光火石之间，拉拉纳握着开关，似乎看到了什么，而仪器的嗡鸣声依旧没有停下，亨德森咬牙站起来把拉拉纳从仪器上扯下来。

在仪器看起来要爆炸之前，阿诺德把亨德森与拉拉纳带离了附近，萨拉赫和罗伯逊架起了一道屏障将爆炸产生的能量往地下疏导。

仪器的爆炸引起了不小的震动，但一切终于结束了。

 

* * *

 

被克洛普罚去给研发组帮忙的洛夫伦忙完了一天的任务，在资料室找到了自愿过来帮忙整理数据文件的萨拉赫——另两位当事人，由于罗伯逊愿意加入利物浦，被克洛普一起罚去打扫实验场地的卫生了，而萨拉赫倒是没有点头或拒绝一起来利物浦，洛夫伦知道他们埃及法师有自己的一套章程，不比罗伯逊这样刚发觉自己的天赋的超能力者自由，不过萨拉赫自愿接受了克洛普的处罚，此时把自己埋在各种资料库中，看起来好像打算让自己替代这堆古早资料变成电子数据一样。

洛夫伦揉了揉萨拉赫的一头卷毛，坐到了他的身边，“在想什么？”

“我可能没法控制自己的法力了，”萨拉赫抬起头，“这也许才是权杖的作用，Milly也是对的，它并不是我的法力来源，但有他我才能更好地控制自己的能力。没有了权杖，我随时可能做出各种危险的事，就像我们在前两天做的那样，我会成为一个恶魔的。”

“你不会的，”洛夫伦把他的脸扳过来看着自己，“听我说，Mo，你有或者没有权杖，有或者没有那些能力，都不能决定你是怎样一个人。你永远不可能成为一个恶魔，正相反，你是一个再好不过的人了，是你发现了Robbo的天赋，即使他自己都没有意识到，不是吗？”

“可是——”

“没有什么可是，没有权杖你也能做到任何事，这取决于你是否拥有信念。你要相信自己，Mo，像我相信你一样相信你自己。”

萨拉赫反问，“你为什么相信我？”

洛夫伦犹豫了一下，最终指着安菲尔德的方向，“还记得那句话吗，make us dream，我愿意做梦，因为我知道你都能做到，即使暂时做不到，也不会轻言放弃。”

 

洛夫伦感觉自己的一番心灵鸡汤起到了效果，萨拉赫现在开朗了许多，除了帮忙整理资料，也会和利物浦的同事们互相开玩笑，比如最近新加入利物浦的罗伯逊——但是，提前说明，洛夫伦并非有意一直盯着萨拉赫的，凑巧，都是凑巧而已。

或者频率一高，数量一多，总是能“凑巧”碰上的。

“Robbo，说慢一点好吗……”

“好好好，我接着说，要想养猫的话……”

后面的内容由于两个人越走越远，洛夫伦也不太听得清楚，但是，他们在讨论养猫？这或许意味着萨拉赫想在利物浦定居下来，他同意加入利物浦了？

但是自己猫毛过敏，洛夫伦第一时间想到了这个事实，他怀疑萨拉赫并不知道这一点，至少他从没问过自己，哪怕只是提一句，“Dej，我想养只猫，养一只还是两只好呢？”然后他就可以顺理成章地提出自己猫毛过敏这件事。

但告诉他意味着什么吗？他们就可以同居了吗？但至少如果萨拉赫在利物浦定居他总还是有去他家里做客的机会的。

这可能只是意味着，Mo根本没想和他商量什么，他关心Andy胜过自己。洛夫伦不得不接受了这个结论。

“Dej，你看到Andy了吗？”突然出现的阿诺德吓了他一跳，“你在想什么，看起来这么——难过？”

“没有，他和Mo说这话，往那边去了。”洛夫伦往两人消失的方向一指。

“我明白了，你是在吃醋吗？因为Andy在和Mo说话？”阿诺德点点头，“没关系，我会帮你告诉Andy的。”阿诺德挥了挥手，又一溜儿烟从他面前消失了。

“你等等——”

显然洛夫伦的制止没什么效果，比如第二天洛夫伦有事出去，发了条ins表示到达时，罗伯逊在下面留言，“我可以跟Mo说话吗，还是要等你回来？”

 

* * *

 

转天克洛普组织了一个晚宴，在他们出发前亨德森抽空跟萨拉赫说了那个隐藏在标志中的利弗鸟，以及可能的埃及古老符号结果，没有例证，但他和米尔纳认为这可能是一种警告。

事实上，自从米尔纳告诉萨拉赫埃及法师法术相关的那些事后，他就有一个隐约的猜想，在某种意义上，亨德森对他说的内容证实了他的猜想。萨拉赫曾与洛夫伦讨论过多次整件事，其实事情的关键在于，究竟用什么方法能在不引起萨拉赫自己警觉的情况下盗走他的权杖？

有一个答案最明显，但却一叶障目，难使人往上联想——萨拉赫自己。

来自未来、或者平行时空、或者其他什么方式，他可以召唤走属于这个时空、这个世界、此时此刻出现在安菲尔德的萨拉赫手中的权杖，物归“原主”，自然不会引起真正的“原主”的注意。而那个标志显然也是有意为之，亨德森和米尔纳猜想的警告也很有可能，立时三刻他也说不上来这个警告是为了什么。

那么这个利弗鸟呢？这位来自未来或者平行世界的自己想用利弗鸟告诉自己什么？

亨德森要去接拉拉纳，于是先离开了，萨拉赫一边走路一边思索，便落在了后面，没留意洛夫伦风风火火地跑进来，拉起他的袖子就往外跑，“快点，Mo，要迟到了。”

先知的一句话无端闯进了他的脑海，“去利物浦吧，那里有你的宿命。”

萨拉赫突然绽开了一个灿烂的笑容。

还要说什么的洛夫伦看着他突然笑了起来，一时有些愣怔，赶忙又扯了扯他，“一天到晚傻笑什么。”

“没什么，”这次换萨拉赫拉着他走了，“你不是说要迟到了，还不快点。”

 

路上仍如往常一样，洛夫伦絮絮叨叨地说着最近的各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事，萨拉赫最近和利物浦的众人都熟了起来，对洛夫伦念叨的人与事也渐渐对上号，可以调侃了回去。等到了他们聚餐的酒店，洛夫伦停下了车，萨拉赫从左侧开车门，一时没注意车门撞上了旁边的车。

米尼奥莱正在旁边说话，正好看见洛夫伦走过去看情况，“你在干什么，Dejan？”

“不是我，”洛夫伦摆了摆手，“是Mo。”

萨拉赫悄悄地比划了一下，车门上原本被撞出的痕迹立刻消失不见了，米尼奥莱看了看，笑着所，“好了，没关系了。”

并没有看到萨拉赫做了什么的洛夫伦一脸诧异。

晚宴结束后依然是洛夫伦开车送萨拉赫回去，晚宴消耗了太多精力以至于两人都一路无话，当车停在萨拉赫的住处前时，他突然开口，“Dej，我要回去了。”

“回哪里？”他们在利物浦度过了不短的时间，以至于洛夫伦忘记了他最初是来这里旅游的。

“回我之前的地方。”萨拉赫没看着他，洛夫伦看不清他的表情。

“什么时候走？”

“明天。”

洛夫伦突然不知道该如何回应，词句出现又说不出口，萨拉赫解开安全带，探过身来捧着洛夫伦的脸，吻了上去。洛夫伦没来得及反应，萨拉赫已经坐回了副驾驶的位置准备开门，“再见，Dej。”

洛夫伦一个人坐在车里，看着萨拉赫下了车，走进了家门，过了好一阵，才发动车离开。

拉拉纳是对的，二十一世纪的童话故事也是一个童话故事，它给你所有的美好，然后消失的一干二净。

 

* * *

 

转过年来，罗伯逊和阿诺德半个月的兼职打扫实验场地的惩罚终于结束了，日常的工作也告一段落，克洛普大度地给两个年轻人放了几天假让他们休息休息，再嘱托亨德森安排他们的新的工作。

罗伯逊回了趟学校处理了一些必要的事务就又回到了利物浦，他也会留在这里完成自己的学位论文。阿诺德的学校还在假期，回家和父母休息了几天也回来提前结束了假期。年后突发事件不太多，亨德森安排两人一组，先在利物浦做一些平常的工作，比如校对刊发一下利物浦前任总指挥、现在一边作为苏格兰杂志社的编辑一边指导苏格兰超英们处理突发事件的杰拉德的约稿，比如帮着天空台主播卡拉格做一些事情之类的。

两个年轻人也有了不少的空闲，尤其是对于刚加入利物浦不久、还在各处熟悉中的罗伯逊，洛夫伦几乎是他最早认识的利物浦的人，近来洛夫伦的惆怅也让他有点纠结，“我们是不是应该告诉他事情的真相？”一天两人在餐厅午饭时，洛夫伦恰好坐在他们附近，盯着餐盘不知道在想什么，罗伯逊压低了声音问。

“不要，”阿诺德斩钉截铁地回答，“我以为Mo、或者boss给他的暗示都挺明确了？毕竟，如果Mo不点头加入我们，boss怎么会让他去接触利物浦的核心资料数据库。”

“爱情使人盲目。”罗伯逊叹了口气，继续把麦片和香肠卷进自己的土豆饼中。

阿诺德目瞪口呆地看着他卷麦片，罗伯逊把卷好的土豆饼递到他面前，“你要尝试一下吗？”

“还是不了。”阿诺德摇摇头。

亨德森端着餐盘坐在洛夫伦对面，“要是想他，你可以去意大利找他。”

“意大利？他在那里做什么？”洛夫伦忽略了“想他”以及亨德森怎么知道萨拉赫在意大利，选择了自己的重点。

“在来这里之前，除了埃及，他最常在的地方就是意大利，具体一点的话，在罗马。”

“原来是这样。”

 

罗马。

“你想许个愿望吗？”站在罗马著名的许愿池前，有位老者拉了拉洛夫伦，“我曾经许过好多愿望，就像这样。”他取出一枚硬币，背向喷泉右手从左肩上方抛出了硬币，硬币划过一道弧线，落在了池水中。“你要试试吗？罗马的许愿池，很灵的。”

洛夫伦本来要拒绝，但一枚硬币已经递到了他的面前，他想了想，道了声谢，接过了硬币，如老者做的一般，扔进了许愿池中。

老人拍了拍他的肩膀，从身高上说这都有点不容易，“你许的愿望，一定会成真的。”

虽然洛夫伦不是太相信玄学，但有个好兆头总是好的，他按照地址找到了萨拉赫的住处，但开门的确是一个身材高大的男人，“我是Mo的室友。”他介绍自己。

“我是他的——朋友，所以，他现在不在家吗？”

“他已经收拾东西走了，说要去利物浦，追他的男朋友。”

洛夫伦愣住了。

 

回到利物浦的第二天，洛夫伦仍旧回去上班，加班到深夜，然后同往常一样下班后开启了Uber看一看有没有晚归需要搭乘顺风车的人。他在楼下碰到了前来值班的亨德森，以及拉拉纳，打过招呼后，亨德森指了指门外，“我有位朋友夜里要回家不太方便，能帮忙送他一下吗？”

洛夫伦的手机上刚好跳出了新的提示，“让我看一眼，好像有Uber上的接单了。”

“说不定是一个人呢。”拉拉纳意有所指地眨了眨眼睛。

这倒是合理的，毕竟都在这附近，但——洛夫伦走出大楼，萨拉赫站在门前，拿着手机向他挥了挥手。

“你不是来利物浦追男朋友？”

“是啊。”

 

【彩蛋1】

第二天接到亨德森通知的洛夫伦拉着睡眼朦胧的萨拉赫来到亨德森的办公室，阿诺德和罗伯逊都在，罗伯逊看到萨拉赫回来，开心地想跳起来拥抱他，萨拉赫灵巧地一躲，罗伯逊扑了个空，在后面的亨德森扶住了他。

Mo：不敢抱不敢抱，Dej会吃醋的

 

【彩蛋2】

吃醋Dejan和毫无自觉Momo的一段对话：

“你和Robbo老黏在一起！”

“你还记得Robbo是一个语言学研究生、毕业论文写的是阿拉伯语相关吗？我跟他是正经的学术交流！”

“正经的学术交流讨论养猫吗！”

“你猫毛过敏我又没打算养，就是聊一聊不可以吗！”

“……你怎么知道我猫毛过敏的？”

跟数据库打了大半个月交道的momo表示他并不是有意看到的(*^▽^*)

 

END

 


End file.
